Heart of Infinity: Familiar of Zero
by King Kimi
Summary: They say every star up there is another world. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns. There was once a time that the World Order kept the existences of other worlds a secret. But, the Birth of the new World of Worlds happened and the Order was shattered. However, our current tale is that of the Key Master who became a familiar, after BBS.
1. Prologue - Dive to the Heart

_**Heart of Infinity**_

 _ **Familiar of Zero**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _I've been having these weird thoughts lately_

 _(having)_

 _(weird)_

 _(real)_

 _(or not?)_

 _Is any of this for real or not?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

{ _\- Dive into the Heart -Destati-_ }

.

.

.

.

In a black and seemingly endless void of darkness, a young lady with long curly pink hair was descending from what was possibly the sky. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long black cape reaching her feet, a black skirt, a pair of long black stocking-like socks, and black shoes. Louise slowly opened her eyes to see that she was falling towards an enormous, illuminated stained-glass pillar that's platform depicted a beautiful young woman, whose black cat black hair was tied back in a ponytail and had green eyes. She wore a black ball gown with a simply designed bodice, the shoulders covered by pumpkin orange straps while the arms were covered by long, black sleeves with ruffles at the end. Her chest area had an elegant and upside Y which connected to a silver metal waistband.

It also depicted… some strange creatures that seemed to give her the chills. Even some of the normal looking ones seemed scary, especially the woman with the pumpkin shaped hair and pointy hat at the bottom. Though rather beautiful in her own right, something about the woman's grin was… off-putting. Aside from the woman, the stain-glass seemed to have a color scheme of purple and green shades. Louise landed on the platform and looked around.

"Hello?" Louise called out. Suddenly, a voice made itself known.

.

.

.

 **So much to do,**

 **so little time…**

 **Take your time.**

 **Don't be afraid.**

.

.

.

 **The door is still shut.**

.

.

.

"The Door?" Louise asked.

.

.

.

 **Now, step forward.**

 **Can you do it?**

.

.

.

 _Just go with it, Louise_. Louise told herself. _See where it goes. It might have something to do with the familiar I might summon_. Louise, without further question, walked to the center of the platform. Suddenly, a strange, yet elegant altar rose from the behind Louise on her left side. Floating above it appeared a black and red shield. It was pentagonal and its bottom three corners were rounded. It had a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sported a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield was black, save for the prominent unity symbol in the center, each one of the three circle either containing the head of a mouse, a bunny, and a bear respectively. The symbol was red and had a pale-yellow outline.

.

.

.

 **Power sleeps within you.**

.

.

.

Then, another altar appeared on the right, this time with a staff. Both ends of the staff's handle were tan, while the handle itself was predominantly green. There was a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff was connected to. The staff's head was a blue sphere with the same mouse, bunny, and bear heads orbiting around it as white gems.

.

.

.

 **If you give it form…**

.

.

.

Finally, the last alter appear. This time, it was a short sword with a black version of the same unity symbol on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel was simple and golden in color.

.

.

.

 **It will give you strength.**

.

 **Choose well.**

.

.

.

Being a mage, it was obvious that Louise would go to the staff first.

.

.

.

 **The power of the mystic.**

 **Inner strength.**

 **A staff of wonder and ruin.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

.

.

.

Louise suddenly was not so sure about her choice anymore. She would like something of wonder and inner strength, but ruin? It just didn't sit right with her. So, she put the rod back. She walked across the platform to the sword and picked it up.

.

.

.

 **The power of the warrior.**

 **Invincible courage.**

 **A sword of terrible destruction.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

.

.

.

"No!" Louise shouted. That last part was quite unnerving for the young mage, thus she dropped the sword immediately. It was obvious to Louise that the sword was something that should be destroyed if it was meant for terrible destruction. Louise was about to head back to the rod. However, a thought came to her mind. Though it seemed silly, would it be so bad to see the shield. If it was there, it must be a more powerful weapon than she thought. She also remembered something Headmaster Osmond once said to her.

"Take a leap of faith." Louise repeated aloud. And take it she did.

.

.

.

 **The power of the guardian.**

 **Kindness to aid friends.**

 **A shield to repel all.**

 **Is this the power you seek?**

.

.

.

Louise actually wanted to say yes. True, Louise didn't have many friends and "A shield to repel all" sounded a bit cowardice, however it was better than the other two that were far worse. Besides, if choosing the path of the mage… mystic… whatever, meant ruin, she would rather be a guardian.

"Yes," Louise answered. Then, the shield disappeared in a flash of light. Louise didn't question why, she just waited for further instruction. Louise was once told long ago to never question a dream like this. It might be important. Who told her this however… she could not remember.

.

.

.

 **Your path is set.**

 **Now, what will you**

 **give up in exchange?**

.

.

.

 _Isn't that obvious_? Louise deadpanned a thought. _The sword, of course_. She walked back to the sword.

.

.

.

 **The power of the warrior.**

 **Invincible courage.**

 **A sword of terrible destruction.**

 **You give up this power?**

.

.

.

Without a moment's hesitation, Louise answered, "Yes." And much like the shield, the sword flashed from existence.

.

.

.

 **You've chosen the power**

 **of the guardian.**

 **You've given up the power**

 **of the warrior.**

 **Is this the form you choose?**

.

.

.

"Yes," Louise answered. Suddenly, the platforms began to descend roughly back into the pillar. Louise looked around in fear as the pillar began to shake.

"I-I don't get it!" Louise cried. "Did I do something wrong." Instead of answer, the platform under Louise's feat shattered and she began to scream as she fell. She eventually stopped screaming she noticed how slow she was falling. Soon, she saw another pillar, this time, however, someone else was on the design. It depicted another young woman with long, wild, curly, red hair, pale skin and a slender body. Her dress was a dark teal traditional gown, made of cotton, with stylish slits for movement in archery (Louise thanked her mother for teaching her about combat attire, otherwise she wouldn't have known what the dress was). She was crouching with a bow drawn back, ready to lose the arrow it held. The stain-glass also depicted a huge black bear standing behind the girl, and many other different people. Louise gently landed to her feet and waited for her next instruction. Suddenly, the shield from earlier appeared in Louise's hand.

.

.

.

 **You've gained**

 **the power to fight.**

.

.

.

With that, Louise gave the shield a few test rams. Her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, did teach Louise, to the best of her abilities, some skill in fighting.

.

.

.

 **All right! You've got it.**

 **Use this power to protect**

 **yourself and others.**

.

.

.

{ _\- Fragments of Sorrow -_ }

.

.

.

.

Louise turned slightly to see a strange creature appear. It had a vaguely humanoid body structure, a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out from the top of its head. Each of its hands had three clawed fingers, and its feet were large and lacked any discernible digits. Apart from its eyes, the creepy thing's body was completely black.

.

.

.

 **There will be times**

 **you must fight.**

.

.

.

With that mere statement, Louise got herself into a battle stance.

.

.

.

 **Keep your light burning strong.**

.

.

.

Suddenly, two more appeared. _So, this is my enemy_ , Louise thought. _I hope I do you proud, mother, even if it is a dream_. With that, Louise and the monster charged each other… Louise destroyed it in three strike. Then, its two companions vanished. Louise didn't drop her stance. After all, her mother always said to never let your guard down to the enemy. However, that didn't stop the enemy from sneaking up behind her.

.

.

.

 **Behind you!**

.

.

.

Louise turned just in time to vanquish the beast, however, more began to appear. Some even appeared to have flatten themselves into a silhouette on the ground, and become a literal shadow.

"Guess that's what I'll call these things." Louise said. "The Shadows." The creatures, now dubbed the Shadows, began to attack. Unfortunately for them, Louise thought this the perfect time to cast a spell with a shield. This is why people call her "Louise the Zero". Even with a shield, and in dreams, Louise could only cast… an explosion. While most times this would be considered a failure on her part, the fact that the Shadows had all been destroyed gave Louise pride.

.

.

.

.

{ _\- Dive into the Heart -Destati-_ }

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, the explosion missed one, which in turn began to change the ground into a puddle of black sludge like substance, began to consume the platform. Soon, much like quicksand, Louise began to sink under the sludge, darkness consuming her. When she opened her eyes again, she was on another pillar.

This one depicted another beautiful woman with medium-length strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes and fair complexion. She wore a powder blue ball gown with a glittering puffed over-skirt, a delicate lace white petticoat and puffy sleeves. She wore her hair in a French twist supported by a powder blue headband with diamond earrings at the tips, and her accessories include powder blue opera gloves, a black choker, and glass slippers. The stain-glass also depicted a castle, a horse, a pumpkin-shaped carriage, silhouettes of the woman and a man dancing together, and a glass slipper like the ones on the woman feet. Louise soon rose to her feet and saw a door and the end.

"Could that be the door?" Louise asked. As Louise got closer she saw that the door was see through. "This must be it." Then she saw that it was intangible.

 _I can't open it_ … Louise thought. Louise instincts told her to turn around to see a chest appear out of nowhere. She walked over to it. Louise looked at it and tried to find a key. However, her shield appears in her hand and forced Louise to tap the top of the chest.

 _Does this thing have a mind of its own_? Louise asked. But Louise finally noticed that by merely tapping her weapon on it, she had opened the chest somehow.

 _Wow_ , Louise thought. _That's convenient_. She looked inside to see bottle. She picked it up and read the inscription.

"Potion," Louise read. "Capable of healing any injury… IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!? If Halkeginia had this, we would have to worry about dying on the battlefield!" Her thoughts were dashed when she heard a noise. Louise turned around to see a large crate. Louise chuckled lightly.

"What exactly do you want me to do with this!? I can't lift that!" Then a thought came to her. _But I_ can _push it_. With that, Louise pushed the crate. Then when she got tired of it, she destroyed it. _I feel like I'm having more fun than I should be_. Louise finally noticed that smashing the box did something to the door. It border was now tangible.

"Yes! I am doing something right for once." Louise turned around to see a barrel had appeared. Louise focus on the barrel and destroyed it. Louise turned around to see the door had finally became solid. "Yeah, I did it! I opened the door. Okay, seriously. I shouldn't be having this much fun. I need to take this seriously. Louise walked up to the door and it opened, blinding light pouring into the room. Louise went through the door.

Louise saw she was in the throne room of Tristainia's Royal Palace. Louise gasped as she saw her old friend Henrietta sitting on the throne. She had short purple hair, and teal blue eyes, with a purple cloak and white silk dress which had tight sleeves that reach up to her fingers. She had the Queen's crown on her head. She turned her head to the right to see Tabitha.

She was a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching to her feet pinned by a circular, gold pin attached to a ribbon. She wore a black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and was wearing a brown pair of school shoes. She was sitting at a table with her staff set to the side as she read a book. She turned her head to the left to see a maid, one she usually saw around school. She had black hair and blue eyes. She wore the usual maid uniform for the academy. She was the one maid she could somehow call friend due to her friendliness towards the third daughter of the Vallière Family. Siesta.

.

.

.

 **Hold on.**

 **The door won't open just yet.**

.

.

.

"Just crush my optimism, why don't you?" Louise said in dejection.

.

.

.

 **First, tell me more**

 **about yourself.**

.

.

.

 _Wait_ , Louise thought. _Is the dream using my friends to ask the questions? Only one way to find out_. Louise walked up to Henrietta first and knelt to the ground. Dream or not, her respect for the crowned princess went above their friendship. Henrietta looked at Louise with a friendly, warm smile as Louise bowed. Henrietta then asked in her usual voice, " _What are you so afraid of?_ " Louise thought for a moment.

"Being different," Louise answered. "Never being able to do magic and being shunned and ridiculed for it."

" _Being different?_ " Henrietta asked. " _Is that really so scary?_ "

"So I was right." Louise thought.

She then went to Tabitha. Tabitha asked her question without looking up from her book.

" _What is most important to you?_ " She asked in her usual monotone, even though that was the longest sentence Louise ever heard her say. _Remember, Louise_ , Louise told herself. _It's just a dream. It's not Tabitha_.

"Family and friendship," Louise answered.

" _Is family and friendship such a big deal?_ " Tabitha thought. Louise finally walked over to Siesta. Like Henrietta and Tabitha, Siesta sounded no different from her usually cheerful self.

" _What do you want out of life?_ " She asked.

"To do magic."

" _To do magic, huh?_ "

.

.

.

 **You're afraid of being different.**

 **You want family and friendship.**

 **You want to do magic.**

.

 **Your adventure begins at the summoning ritual.**

 **Keep a steady pace and**

 **you'll come through fine.**

.

.

.

"Understood," Louise replied. _So, it does have something to do with the Familiar I'll summon tomorrow. Wait, is this dream telling me that I won't summon an animal, but a person_? (Despite what you want to believe, Louise is a smart girl).

.

.

.

 **You, your familiar, and your friends**

 **will soon aid the one who will open the door.**

 **The day he will open the door is**

 **both far off and very near.**

.

.

.

"Okay, the first part I understand, but the second made zero sense. What do you mean both far off and very near?" Suddenly, Louise was enveloped in blinding light. When the light disappeared, Louise on, yet again, another pillar. This one depicted a beautiful marble angel with long, wavy hair. She seemed to literally be wearing a beige gold ball gown with a red sash. From the way, the statue was position, you would say it was alive, even though it was a depiction on glass. It also depicted many toys, gargoyles, and other statues. Louise walked up to the statue's face.

.

.

.

.

{ _\- Fragments of Sorrow -_ }

.

.

.

.

Then, the Shadows appeared again, prepared to fight. Louise began to fight them taking down their growing numbers one by one.

.

.

.

.

{ _\- Dive into the Heart -Destati-_ }

.

.

.

.

After dealing with the last Shadow, a light appeared at the end of the platform with a stain-glass pathway appeared, leading to the next pillar. Louise ran down the path towards the pillar. However, Louise was shocked to see what this one depicted. It depicted Louise herself, asleep, on the right. She was holding some sort of large rose quartz pink key shaped weapon that's shaft displays two Tristian Academy five-pointed star, and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of a strange symbol (光). It had a small version of the pink moon attached to a chain (basically a pink _Familiar of Zero_ version of Oathkeeper).

On the left side was a young man with black hair and blue eyes. He had a loose white and navy blue trench coat with a raised collar. He was wearing two intersecting blue straps over his chest, connecting his jacket together. He had a silver badge on his belt that appeared to be a circle with three sharp points at the bottom with a strange symbol (サン). He was wearing a skintight, black, high-collared shirt and he wore overly large pants tied at the waist by a belt. His jacket only had the left sleeve while his left was seemingly torn off to make room for a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented black armor, which also had small pieces of black, silver, and gold armor on it. He wore combat boots that were black, silver, and gold as well. His right hand was wrapped across his left side as he held another large key, this one being navy blue and had a long reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of another strange symbol (闇). The keychain's token was the blue moon of Halkeginia with the Pentagon of Brimir on it. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The symbol in its hilt resembled a skinny eight pointed star with another strange symbol (サン) ( _Familiar of Zero_ Oblivion).

In his left hand, however, was a large curved, slender, single-edged blade-like flute with two angelic wings as the guard and long grip. A smaller version of the key (dagger size) in his right hand floated over the tip of the flute. The stain-glass also depicted Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, Henrietta, Agnes, the first year Katie, a girl who slightly resembles Siesta with longer hair and thick eyebrows, and what appeared to be two elves, all of which, like the depiction of the sleeping Louise, also had their eyes shut. And if that didn't startle her enough, on the boy's hand, though covered by fingerless black gloves, showed glowing runes.

[Gandálfr]

 _Is he to be my familiar_? Louise thought. _He seems so mysterious and strangely alluring. I almost feel like a bee to honey. And his eyes. They're so_ …

.

.

.

.

{ _\- Fragments of Sorrow -_ }

.

.

.

 **The closer you get to light,**

 **the greater your shadow becomes.**

.

.

.

"Huh?" Louise asked. "My… shadow?" Louise turned around to see her shadow. It didn't look any different, but then she looked closer realized… that was NOT her shadow. Suddenly, the Shadow rose from the ground and its shape began to change. Growing bigger. Louise began back a way slowly.

.

.

.

 **But don't be afraid.**

.

.

.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

.

.

.

 **And don't forget…**

.

.

.

Louise ran to the edge of the pillar only to find that there was nowhere to go. Louise turned around to face monster (It was a cross between Guard Armor and Wizard). Suddenly, the very key shaped weapon from the depiction of her had appeared in Louise's hand.

 _ **Keyblade**_

 _ **Key of Harmony**_

 _ **Infinikey**_

Louise looked at the weapon in her hand and looked back at what she was now calling the Mage Armor. Louise shook her head and got into a battle stance. She knew what she was about to attempt most likely suicide, however, in Louise's eyes what other choice did she have. Louise looked back at the key, deciding to give the strange blade, this _Keyblade_ a name.

* * *

 **Noble Light**

Forged by the light born from the five elements.

* * *

With _Noble Light_ in hand, Louise charged the Mage Armor. Suddenly, a brilliant light had shined through, the engulfing everything in a see of blinding light.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- But don't be afraid.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **You are one of the most important**

 **pieces to what is to come.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **So don't forget:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **You are** _ **a Princess of Heart**_ **.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Chapter I - _Louise the Zero_

* * *

Be warned: the following characters will have noticeable difference from their original portrayals and be considered OOCs:

Yukinari Sasaki (Girls Bravo), Tomoki Sakurai (Heaven's Lost Property), Akihisa Yoshii (Baka and Test), Ryōshi Morino (Okami-san and Her Seven Companions), Yuzuru Otonashi (Angel Beats!), Kinjirō Sakamachi (Mayo Chiki!), Saito Hiraga (The Familiar of Zero), Kodaka Hasegawa (Haganai), Shōgo Mikadono (Nakaimo - My Sister Is Among Them!), Tomoko "Rokkī" Kuroki (Watamote), Kanade Amakusa (Noucome), Ryūji Takasu (Toradora!), Chihiro Komiya (Shōnen Maid), Sakura Kusakabe (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan), Hime Arikawa, Kaguya Arikawa (Himegoto), Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom), Shido Itsuka (Date a Live), Sora and Shiro (No Game No Life), Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire), Akiharu Hino (Ladies vs Butlers), Hayate Ayasaki (Hayate the Combat Butler) Tomoya Mochizuki (Eroge! H mo Game mo Kaihatsu Zanmai), Kyōsuke Kosaka (Oreimo), Wataru Minakami (Sister Princess), Gorō Mutsumi (Angel Tales), Tomoko Sakurai (Heaven's Lost Property), Shiori Itsuka (Date a Live), Makoto Naegi, Komaru Naegi, Hajime Naegi-Hinata, Izuru Naegi-Kamukura, Yasuke Naegi-Matsuda, Kaede Naegi-Akamatsu (Danganronpa), Yuuta Togashi (Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!), Risa Koizumi (Lovely✩Complex), Ayumu Aikawa (Is This a Zombie?), Sorata Kanda (The Pet Girl of Sakurasou), Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club), Kimito Kagurazaka (Shomin Sample), Kouta Oyamada (Kanokon), Tsumugu Kihara (Nagi-Asu: Lull in the Sea), Akari Akaza (YuruYuri), Ichiko Sakura (Good Luck Girl!), and Riki Naoe (Little Buster).

Please do not ask why, they just will. Don't like that idea, don't read. Enjoy!

PS: Kingdom Hearts AU.

PPS: Set between what would be Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts I.

PPPS: Some of my OCs and OWs (original worlds) will be used.


	2. Chapter I - Louise the Zero

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, awoke to the morning sunshine that gently kissed the face of the sleeping noble girl. She sat up stretched for a few moments, then she narrowed her eyes as looked at the palm of her hand.

"A… Princess of Heart?" Louise muttered. She continued think about the dream just had. Everything about it, as well as everything at the moment seemed to confuse the poor girl as she got out of her bed and looked out the window. And Louise had very good reason to be confused.

"What was that place?" She placed her right hand over her heart. "It felt so real. It was as if it wasn't a dream at all."

.

( _The_ **Tristan Magical Institute** _appears with the Pentagon of_ **Brimir** _behind it. In the_ Familiar of Zero _font style,the name_ _ **Halkeginia**_ _appears over the background, completing the world logo_ )

.

* * *

Louise proceeded to report to class. Louise decide to sit in the back where she listened to the new professor introduce herself and begin the lessons.

"Congratulations, everyone, on making it to your second year. I am Mrs. Chevreuse and I have been engaged to teach here at Tristain's Magical Institute." Professor Chevreuse introduced. "My element is earth and my codename is Chevreuse the Red Moon. For the next two terms, I will be teaching you all about earth-based magic. Now, what are the four basic elements of magic?" A young blonde noble boy raised his hand while making the most unattractive, unmasculine moan ever.

"The four elements are air, water, earth, and fire," answered the mageling. "Also, just by coincidence, my element happens to be earth, just like you, Madame. Guiche de Grammont at your service. My codename is Brass." Guiche then placed his rose-like wand in his mouth as he slightly ran his hand through his hair al the while saying, " Pleased to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Grammont," Chevreuse nodded. "Earth magic is directly involved in the revitalization of all things. To help you understand that principle, you will all now memorize a spell of basic alchemy." Professor Chevreuse put three pebbles on to her desk and pulled out her wand.

" _Ren el yon_ "

The students gasped in astonishment as the three pebbles turns into a metal of a golden color.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed a redhead bombshell of a mage. "Did you turn them into gold?"

"No, dear," Chevreuse responded. "Brass."

"Oh, right." The girl said, disappointed. Chevreuse put her wand away as she said, "Now let's if one of you can cast this spell." Chevreuse looked around the room, finally leave on Louise.

"You over there," she called to Louise, earning a gasp of fear from the class. "The one taking notes." Louise then looked up from notes after she noticed Chevreuse was speaking to her.

"What is your name?" Chevreuse asked.

"Louise, ma'am." Louise replied. She then placed her quill onto the desk and proceed to stand. "My name is Louise Françoise de la Vallière." Amongst the students shivering and groaning in fear, a pudgy boy mage raised.

"Um, excuse, ma'am." croaked the student. Chevreuse looked to him and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I think it would be better if you picked someone else." The boy received the agreement of the entirety of the class, with the exception of the elephant in the room.

"It's too dangerous to let her try," implied the redhead. "Let me do it!" Louise officially became annoyed at the redhead's statement and slowly grew angrier.

" _Dangerous_?" Chevreuse said, amused. "So what alchemy is dangerous?"

" **I'M THE ONE SHE PICKS, SO I'M GOING TO DO IT!** " Louise shouted, earn a "well said" from the professor and a choir of fear from fellow students who had begun move about their seats, as if routine. A blue haired magette, while reading a book, vacated the room. Louise stepped up to the brass pebbles and pulled out her wand. The class shrunk back in fear.

"Please, Louise," The redhead begged, "stop it."

" _You're_ distracting me," scorned Louise, "So be quiet!" The redhead gasped, as if she was talked that way before. Louise simply turned her back to Professor Chevreuse.

"Now, Louise," instructed the fool of a teacher. "Think hard about the metal you to turn this into." Louise looked at three pebbles and pointed her wand.

" _Ren el yon._ "

The triplet of pebbles began to glow as the room was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Elsewhere, in highest tower of the school, the old headmaster and his beautiful, spectacled, green-haired secretary were conversing in peace.

"Another year has started with no particular problems that need to be dealt with." The old man sighed.

"It couldn't be better." His secretary replied, not looking up from her paperwork.

"As the institute's headmaster," said the old educator, "I could not have wished for a more peaceful beginning." The then began to pull out his smoke pipe that was as white as his long white beard. His secretary pulled out her wand and levitated the pipe from the headmaster's mouth. The headmaster puffed smoke as he gently stroke his beard.

"Up to your old tricks again, I see." He mused, lifting himself from his seat.

"Taking care of your health is part my job here," The secretary answered, still only paying to her work, "and smoking is bad." The headmaster walked up to the secretary and placed his wrinkled hand onto her rear.

"Are you going to take away one of the few pleasures this old man has left in his life, Miss Longueville?" Miss Longueville simply replied, "Please stop touching my buttocks, sir." After see he was caught red-handed, the old man began to pace to and fro, pretending to be senile.

"And stop acting like you are senile every time you are caught behaving badly." The old man suddenly stopped pacing as a lantern lit up in his head.

"Oh, I just remembered!" He recollected. "Tomorrow is the annual familiar summoning ritual for all the second year students." Longueville merely clicked her tongue in irritation and muttered, "Damn geezer." While Miss Longueville's guard was down, a white mouse crawled out of her skirt from between her legs as the old explained familiar spirits.

"A familiar is a mage's lifelong servant, friend, and companion, as well as one's eyes and ears in the world." The mouse ran up to the old man's hand as he was in crouching position to pick up the little rodent. "Ah, my dear familiar, Motsognir. Our journey together has been a long one." The mouse began to talk to him in an readable language.

"Oh, I see, white" The old man spoke to the mouse, able to understand him. "White as snow you say." Miss Longueville made a small squeal, closing her legs quickly. "Well, I think Miss Longueville would look much better in lacey black then plain white cotton, don't you think so, Motsognir?"

"Lord Osmond," Longueville scolded. "if you ever do that to me again, I will report it to the royal family." Old Man Osmond turn to his trusty secretary and said, "Ha! Don't get so upset because someone peeped at your precious little panties. It's attitudes like that kept you a spinster." Miss Longueville gasped in disbelief and in anger, began to step on Osmond who began to beg for forgiveness. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard and felt throughout the entirety of the school. Osmond looked up from his kneeling position.

"Was that…" Osmond asked.

"Yes, sir." Longueville responded. "I do believe it was."

"You mean the third girl from the Vallière family?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the classroom which Louise was in looked as if it had just went through a bombing, with the smoke replacing the oxygen so dearly needed and semi-unconscious students sprawled all over. At the front, Louise stood with her uniform in terrible condition, holding what remained of her wand. Her face was a mixture of shock and disappointment. As students began to struggle up, the now enraged redhead, who was protected from the blast by a chivalrous noble boy, raised her head to yell at pink-haired magette.

"What is the matter with you!?" The redhead shouted. Not wanting to admit to the damage done to her pride by her own failure, Louise pridefully turned away from her fellow classmates and said while rubbing her cheek with a handkerchief, "I guess I messed up a little bit." Louise response irked the enrage magette.

"What part of this is a little?" The pudgy mage questioned.

"Your Magical success rate to date has been zero!" Guiche exclaimed.

"Louise the Zero!" The redhead angrily mocked. With closed eyes, Louise continued to rub her face as she huffed with arrogance until she looked down upon the unconscious form that was Professor Chevreuse who most likely regrets her decision.

* * *

Later on, Louise was just leaving Osmond's office when she heard what she consider to be the most irritating voice in the world.

"So," The redhead from earlier began. "What's the story?" Apologies to you, dear readers, for not mentioning introducing you earlier, but this seductively arrogant redhead is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst who at the moment is standing on flight of stairs in front of Louise accompanied by a blonde female mage named Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency and Tabitha, the near silent blue-haired mage who left the class before the explosion. She was, once again, reading a book, looking completely uninterested.

"Another trip to the detention room," Kirche instigated further, "or are they finally expelling you? Just kidding." Kirche and Montmorency began to arrogantly laugh as if Kirche said a very funny joke. Louise scowled, but simply closed her eyes and continued the steps while saying, "They decided not to punish me."

"What!?" They both said.

"Why not?" Kirche asked.

"They said it was partially the teacher's fault for making me do it even though after all the students in the class tried to stop her." Barely, holding it in, Kirche and Montmorency began to laugh again. Louise stopped her trek downward when she became parallel to the trio's location on the stairs.

"I'm just have a bad day," Louise gritted, "that's all."

"Yeah," Kirche mocked, "well, you're always having a bad day. You can't even get a real codename, _Louise the Zero_!"

"Why don't you be quiet!" Louise snapped with irritation.

"Tomorrow should be fun. I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you manage to summon." Louise snapped her head to the trio's direction, earning a surprised hum from Kirche and Montmorency.

"OH, YEAH!? WELL, I'M CONFIDENT IN ONE SPELL! THE SUMMONING SPELL! SUMMON SERVANT!" She boasted. Kirche and Mon Mon gasped in confusion and shock. "Just you watch. I'll conjure up a familiar that is divine and beautiful and powerful and it will be better than anything any of you could cook up and then we'll see who's laughing!" With that, Louise continued on her way. Surprise soon turned back to confusion as Kirche turned to her best friend, who was silent the entire discussion.

"What do you think, Tabitha?" Kirche asked.

"I don't know," was Tabitha's only reply.

* * *

Later that evening, Kirche was thinking over her confrontation with Louise as she bathed.

"Very strange." Kirche thought to herself. "Considering her past, how could she be so confident?" Kirche paused. "Maybe she… Naw! No way. Suddenly, there was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Is it that time already?" She exclaimed. "Wait a minute Stix, I'll be right there."

"Kirche," said a familiar yet unexpected voice. "It's me, Palestine." Kirche put her hand to her mouth.

"That's right," she remembered, "Stix is coming tomorrow." Kirche then grabbed her wand and levitated her towel around her bare body. "I'm sorry, Palestine. I'll be there in just a moment." She waved her wand again to levitate her nightwear so she could change.

* * *

Meanwhile, Louise was in her room changing into her nightgown.

 _Well, I'm confident in one spell! The summoning spell!_

Louise shoved her face into her pillow and whined, "But I wish I hadn't said so."

.

 _Your adventure begins at the summoning ritual._

 _Keep a steady pace and_

 _you'll come through fine._

.

Louise looked up with narrowed eyes as she pondered those words.

.

 _You, your familiar, and your friends_

 _will soon aid the one who will open the door._

 _The day he will open the door is_

 _both far off and very near._

.

Louise got up from the bed and looked up at the two moons from her window. She clasped her hand together as she thought of the depiction of the boy. His enchanting eyes still antagonized her with the hypnotic gaze he gave.

"I don't care if I get a dog or frog or… even that boy," Louise wished with tears in her eyes. "Just please, please, please! Let me summon something." With that Louise returned to bed. In the night sky, a star shined brighter than the rest.

* * *

"It is a dream to be sitting with, Kirche the Fever." Palestine said. "A beautiful dream." Palestine opened his eyes to see his date was looking down with a troubled look on her face. "Is everything alright, Kirche?" Kirche looked at her date after shaking her head. She gave him weak smile.

"I'm sorry Palestine," she apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well… I had this dream last night, or at least I think it was. It's just… it felt so real." Tear of frustration fell from Kirche eyes as she glared at the floor. Palestine put a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. He gave her a nod of encouragement which she returned.

"Well," Kirche continued. "In the dream, I am falling down a dark and endless void. I look to where I'm falling and I see some kind of stain glass pillar. On the top of the pillar… was a girl. About fourteen would be my guess. She had lips red as roses, hair black the night sky, and… beautifully pale skin… as white as snow…"

* * *

 _Siesta was home in Tarbes standing under the old cherry blossom tree right outside the village. Siesta looked to her left to Louise looking at the sunset looking at her wand with determination. She then looked behind her to her cousin, Jessica leaning against the tree. Siesta then turned her attention to the sunset. She then looked down to see a ten year old girl with short brown and bright green eyes who she knew as Ellie._

" _Um, okay." Siesta said nervously. She walked over to Jessica, who opened her eyes and gave her a sly smile._

"What are you so afraid of? _" She asked in her usual voice. Siesta pondered the question for a moment before answering._

" _Angering the nobility." Siesta answered._

"Angering the nobility? _" Jessica asked. "_ Is that really so scary? _" Siesta then walked over to Ellie, who bent her small head backwards and gave Siesta a toothy grin._

"What is most important to you? _" Ellie asked._

" _That's easy," said Siesta with a smile. "Family and friendship."_

"Is family and friendship such a big deal? _" Finally, Siesta walked up to Louise, who looked up from the wand in her hands. The look of determination on the mage's face was, in truth, quite unsettling for the poor maid._

"What do you want out of life? _" she asked. Like Jessica and Ellie, Louise sound no different from her normal self. Siesta looked up at the sky and thought over Louise's question. Unlike the previous questions, this one was a lot trickier to answer. Siesta was actually very content with her life as a commoner and in really couldn't think of asking for anything more… except maybe…_

 _Siesta looked Louise in the eyes and said, "To find true love."_

"To find true love, huh? _"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- But don't be afraid.**_

 _._

"Siesta."

 _._

 _ **You are one of the most important pieces to what is to come.**_

 _._

"... Siesta?"

.

 _ **So don't forget:**_

 _._

"Siesta!"

.

.

Siesta finally snapped out of the thoughts and snapped her to Marteau, the head chef. Marteau look Siesta with concern and asked, "Are you okay?" Siesta put on a fake smile.

"I'm alright." She lied.

"Are you sure? You seem really out of it."

"I promise. There is nothing to worry about." Marteau gave a suspicious look, not fully believing her words. But, he final gave up.

"Alright," he said. "If you say so. You should take the rest of the night off. Tomorrow, you have to work late shifts."

"Thank you." Siesta then left the kitchen. Once she entered the hallway, her smile disappear as she reentered her troubled thoughts.

"A… Princes of…"

* * *

The day of the annual familiar summoning ritual had finally arrived. Professor Jean Colbert would be observing the class as they summoned their familiars for the first time (outside, of course)

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual." Colbert announced. "This is the first test for you all now that you have advanced to the second year here at Tristain's Academy and the sacred first day where you will finally meet your familiars with whom you will spend your life living as a nobleman." Louise already had her wand out as if prepared for anything. However, if only she knew how ill prepared she truly was for the events that would change her life and who she was forever.

"All set, Louise?" Kirche appeared out of nowhere behind Louise. "I'm looking forward to what amazing familiar you summon."

"Leave me alone." Louise spat with irritation.

* * *

Later, almost everyone had finally summoned their familiars. Kirche summoned a salamander, Tabitha summoned a wind dragon, and Montmorency summoned a frog. Guiche summoned… um… what _is_ that thing exactly?

"Alright, then," said Colbert. "has everyone had their turn?"

"No, not quite." Kirche answered. "Miss Vallière hasn't done it." Kirche gave Louise a sly smirk as her very target realized that all eyes were on her. The class soon circled the poor girl who prepared to make her summon.

"Louise the Zero: what do you suppose she'll summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything. We'll just have another explosion and nothing else."

"With all your boasting, you should be able to summon up something much more amazing than this, right Louise?"

"Well, of course." Louise pouted, then turned her head. _Please, work!_ Louise prayed.

.

" _My servant that exists in this vast universe_ ,"

.

Her looked on at her in confusion.

"What kind of spell is that?" Montmorency asked.

"Whatever it is," Guiche commented. "It's original, that's for sure."

.

" _My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call. I wish in a serpt from the very bottom of my heart, answer my guidance and appear!_ "

.

Louise waved her wand in a circle twice and slashed forward, resulting in an other explosion.

"I told you that was going to happen." One student coughed.

All the students were coughing as they tried to recover from the smoke created by Louise's explosion.

"Ah! Hey," Guiche said, "are you alright, Montmorency?" However, Montmorency was paying no heed to her lover.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Montmorency answer by pointing over where Louise stood, but what he shocked him about as much as everyone else.

"What?"

Farther away from the explosion, Tabitha looked up from her book and, with widened eyes of surprise and utter shock, did something that was one of three things that would cause everyone to think the world was ending. It was right next "Louise is going to cast a spell" and "The elves are coming". She dropped her book.

Standing on her right side, her recently summoned familiar was shaking as she stared at the scene.

 _It him_. The dragon thought. _But… how can he be real_?

Kirche, who was on the other side of the field, had her widen in disbelief. Louise something more amazing alright. She summoned someone she didn't think she'd see till tonight. As for our heroine, Louise was in a state of utter shock. She was right, and she didn't feel the slightest bit of disappointment. However, Louise did feel a bit trapped, not by pressure or ridicule, but by the charming, enchanting, and hypnotic gaze of the blue eyes that stared back at her.

In front of Louise stood a young man with black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a loose white trench coat with a raised collar and navy blue flames at the bottom of it. He was wearing two intersecting blue straps over his chest, connecting his jacket together. He had a silver badge on his belt that appeared to be a circle with three sharp points at the bottom with a strange symbol (サン). He was wearing a skintight, black, high-collared shirt and he wore overly large pants tied at the waist by a belt. His jacket only had the right sleeve while his left was seemingly torn off to make room for a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented black armor, which also had small pieces of black, silver, and gold armor on it. He wore combat boots that were black, silver, and gold as well. On his right hand was a full covered black glove. Everyone stared at the newcomer in awe and curiosity. Their thoughts trying figure out what happened. All of them except four. Tabitha, her dragon, Kirche, and Louise had only thought, one they all seemed to share.

 _It's the boy from the dream_.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Chapter II - _The Journey Begins_

* * *

 **AN:** Well, there you have it. Sorry I made this so short. I just feel like this is a good stopping point. Oh, yeah! Before I forget: I will be writing a parody version of _World of Remnant_ for the _Heart of Infinity_ fanfiction series. It will help give you an idea of how _Heart of Infinity_ differentiates from _Kingdom Hearts_ but is, in a way, the same World of Worlds we know love, just on steroids. Any way tell me what you think. I like listening to what you have to say. It helps become better at writing. Thank you for reading. And with that, this is KingKimi0317 saying: See ya later, Storytellers.

PS: As for what I mentioned before, I plan on calling it _Heart of Infinity: World of Worlds_.


	3. Chapter II - The Journey Begins, Part 1

.

"Shido," **Saito Hiraga** said, monotonically. "You and that beast _really_ need to have a talk."

"What do you suppose we do, dear cousin?" An average looking young man, now identified as **Shido Itsuka** , asked sarcastically. "Pick a fight? That's a sure-fire way to get Miku on our side. And please stop calling her beast." Shido flashed Saito a deadpan stare.

"... And why are you wearing sunglasses? It's night time." Saito raised an eyebrow. He saw that his cousin's appearance hadn't changed that much since he saw him last. He still had his straight blue hair down to his neck, hypnotic amber brown eyes, and had bangs. Though he didn't show it, he was very happy Shido hadn't changed that much either, even with the **Amnesia Curse**. Saito and Shido always considered each other best friends, and worked well together despite their opposite personalities. They were like yin and yang; that was why they made a good team.

"Because I'm a boss." Saito answered emotionlessly, looking cool with the sunglasses on.

"Now, boys," A girl said, drawing the attention of Shido and Saito. She had long, black hair tied in uneven twintails. Her right eye was red while her left eye appeared as a golden, inorganic clock face. She had a smile of innocence and seduction that disguised the cruel hidden agenda of a psychopath. "I do believe we have bigger problems on our hands, wouldn't you agree, Shido, my sweet?" True to her word, the three were surrounded by a crowd of people, all holding two pink glow sticks in each hand.

"I still say trying to talk to the brat is a waste of time." Saito replied to the spirit.

"Even if you thought of a more certain idea than this, Saito, it's too late because we're already here." Shido nodded in agreement while he and his cousin stood back to back. "Which means, at this point, Shido, your energy is better spent figuring out how to persuade her." Shido hummed in agreement.

"You truly know how to make logic out of plans that have a fifty percent chance of _actually_ working, you know that, Tokisaki?" Saito countered. The spirit simply giggled at the emotionless boy. Suddenly, the PA system of **Cultural Square** blared to life.

[ _I've had all these people out searching for you; instead, you come to me on your own._ ] A female voice boomed. [ _It is so good to have you back, Shiori. Or should I say…_ ] The voice paused, letting out a seductive and crazed giggle, [ _... my Beloved Shido Itsuka, one the many Kings of the fallen world… of_ **Sanctuary Falls**.] Shido looked up at the rectangular, hourglass-shaped building.

"Miku." Shido said.

.

.

{- _Pride_ -}

.

.

.

( _A bird's eye_ _ **Tengū City**_ _appears with_ _ **Fraxinus**_ _flying over it, with the name_ **City of Spirits** _in_ Date A Live _font appearing over it, ending the world logo_ )

.

.

.

"Keep your guard up, you two." Saito said, his Keyblade and Key of Harmony (or Battleflute for short), drawn as he began to go into his signature duel stance. He crouched down with his left hand holding his Battleflute in a defensive stance. He held his keyblade in a one-handed position behind him, prepared to hurt all who came close. His face was completely emotionless as he scanned for any sign of movement.

Shido clenched his fist against his chest and, in a flash of light, his school uniform was replaced with new attire. He now wore a navy-blue composer's tux with white tuxedo pants. The tuxedo jacket was decorated with gold metal designs, and his left sleeve was covered by a silver gauntlet on his forearm, which also had silver, navy blue, and gold embellishments. He had another piece of armor on his left shoulder; his armored boots navy blue and silver. On his undershirt was a gold metal symbol that resembled a skinny eight pointed star with another strange symbol (サン). He now held his Battleflute in his right hand, similar to the way he would hold a conducting rod. His Flute had a similar look to that of a pipe from a pipe organ, and two crescent moons made up it's guard. A chain pendulum swirled around the guard, and floating over the top of flute was a dagger sized keyblade. The keyblade had a guard that looked like a violin with a marble color scheme, the shaft colored in shades of blue with golden quarter notes. The teeth resembled a treble clef with a color scheme ranging from storm grey to royal silver.

Shido opened his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as moved in front of the girl, using his Battleflute to block the man attempting to harm her. However, he fell unconscious as the clock struck twelve. Both Shido and Saito had their hands on their knees as a sudden and brief pain surged through their bodies. They looked up to see Miku's 'army' fall to the ground, and Shido's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"A **Time Eating Castle**?" Shido said. **Kurumi Tokisaki** giggled in response.

.

* * *

SAITO

* * *

 _._

 _Keyblade_

.

.

 **Common Darkness**

Forged by the darkness that serves a **noble light**.

.

.

 _Battleflute_

.

.

 **Law of Opposition**

This weapon will always be stronger when side by with an opposing force.

.

* * *

SHIDO

* * *

.

 **Romantic Evening**

A weapon perfect for any date you go on.

.

* * *

.

"Wait," A girl spoke as she looked into the monitor that displayed an image of _her_ Shido and his miserable lackeys. The girl had a voluptuous figure and smooth skin that had never missed maintenance. She had long, blueish purple hair, while the color of her eyes were indigo. Her **Astral Dress** was yellow with blue and white ruffles covering some parts of her dress. She was wearing a yellow moon hair clip with a flower connected to the curve ends of the moon. White flower petals can be seen next to the moon hair clip. She also wore a choker on her neck with a white lily attached on it. This girl was none other than **Miku Izayoi** , and she was staring wide-eyed at the screen as she watched her 'followers' being defeated with ease.

"Who is that with them?" Miku panicked. She was staring at the girl on the screen. Her right eye was red while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. The Astral Dress she was wearing had orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with her long, black hair tied in uneven twintails. She wore a big crimson net bow to hold her hair, and wore a red and black collar on her neck.

"Don't tell me she's a spirit as well." That wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"She doesn't seem the slightest bit affected by my performance," she growled. As sweat seeped from her face, a flash of the time she and 'her' Shido (dressed as Shiori) had tea at the **Mansion of Melody**.

.

* * *

.

 _Miku stood in front of window of the Mansion's_ _ **Lounge**_ _. She stared at '_ _ **Shiori Itsuka**_ _' with an awed expression._

" _But," Shiori started. "I do have an ability that seals spirit powers away."_

.

* * *

.

"Oh, my love," Miku growled. "As _if_ I'd ever give you the chance." Three girls in maid attire stood behind Miku, watching her fill with rage. The first was a young, cute girl about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long, curly blue hair. A rabbit puppet was stationed on her left hand.

To her left, the second girl stood. Her orange hair was braided up, and she had a lean figure. The third girl looked the same, apart from her hair being braided in three portions, and she had a curvy figure. She carried a vague expression, opposed to the sister who stood to her right. Both girls had pale blue eyes and were about the same height.

"If I did," Miku continued her rant. "It would be just like before." Miku straightened her back and turned to the three girls. "They can't stop us. The show must go on. Shido Itsuka will be _mine_."

.

.

{- _Pride_ end-}

.

* * *

.

- **Theatre of Promises** -

.

Shido, Saito, and Kurumi walked down a set of stairs in the seating. The cousins looked around to all the seats filled with sleeping girls. They stopped in their tracks once Shido looked up to the stage. Miku and the three girls now stood on the stage.

"Miku!" he shouted. Miku sighed dreamily.

"Oh," Miku moaned with desire, "How your voice just sends chills of euphoria through my body. I can't wait to see what else your tongue can do."

"Can you do me a favor and die already?" Saito said.

"Saito!" Shido cried.

"Seriously, listening to you is like listening to a dying wildebeest." Miku groaned in disgust.

" _Your_ voice really gets on my nerves. Shido, can you please tell your _dolt_ of a cousin to refrain from contaminating the eardrums of you, these lovely spirits, and myself." Once again, not a question, but more of an order. Shido looked to his cousin in worry. He knew that there were little to no beings amongst the World of Worlds that could make Saito lose his temper. But, those who do managed push his buttons NEVER actually lived to tell the tale. Unfortunately, for some unknown reason, two of those people were standing in the same room with him. And even though both Miku and Kurumi were spirits, Shido knew that only Saito was the most dangerous and most deadly being in the room. Even Thor himself was no match for the Third King of the fallen Sanctuary Falls. Even Shido, the second king, didn't stand a chance against him, not on his own. And the more Miku so much as blinked, the angrier Saito became. That alone was never a good sign.

"I find it most unpleasant." Miku continued to add fuel to the fire as she turned her attention to Saito. " _You_ are so beyond worthless that it makes me nauseated. Shut your foul mouth for a moment, you ambling monument of filth!"

"SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF LIFE!" That was definitely a yell. Miku stared at Saito in disbelief. "By the sun, I hate you. You are probably the worst creature I have ever encountered! The only reason you're not dead yet is because I care very much for Shido and his wishes. However, I am very close to blowing, so do _me_ a favor, be absolutely quiet, and listen to what my cousin…"

"I thought just told you…" Miku interrupted. "To SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Gabriel's keyboard suddenly appeared before her as she began to play.

.

" _GABRIEL! MARCH!_ "

.

.

{- _Gabriel - March I_ -}

.

.

Suddenly, the audience of girls began to stand.

"They're waking up?" Shido asked in confusion.

"Well, color me impressed," Kurumi said, reminding everyone in the room of her presence. "I didn't think ordinary humans would be able to move while under the effects of my shadow."

"Of course, they can," Miku arrogantly replied. "The power of Gabriel makes people adore me, then I shape their will to match my own wants and desires." She narrowed her eyes towards the Nightmare, not at all intimidated by the fellow spirit. "Your shadow is too weak. And now, I'm not going to tell them to just capture you. No, not quite entirely. Come along, my darlings. Go forth. And that means rip that _man_ to shreds and bring me my prize that is my beloved Shido Itsuka and his spirit ally."

.

.

{- _Gabriel - March I_ end-}

.

.

 _Whoosh_

.

Shido and Miku's eyes widened as Saito's entire body was engulfed in a ball of solar energy, his body and clothes unharmed by its furiously raging heat. Though his face showed zero emotion, Shido could already tell what Saito was feeling. _Oh, the moon_! Shido screamed inside. _He just reached his limit. If I don't do something, he'll_ kill _Miku_. Thankfully for Shido, Saito's _other_ least favorite spirit start talking again.

.

.

{- _The Encounter_ -}

.

.

"Stop, you're making me laugh," Kurumi giggled with sinister glee. "It seems a tad premature to pat yourself on the back. You'll have to do better than that if you expect to beat me and Saito, **got it**?"

 _Don't egg him on_! Shido cried internally. With that, arms of the other Kurumi's rose from her shadow and held the hypnotized girls captive in their grip, surprising Miku. Shido looked to Kurumi.

"Careful," He warned her.

"I haven't killed anyone yet." She pouted. "Stop worrying so much."

.

" _Raphael. El Re'em / El Na'ash._ "

.

The twin spirit who previously stood behind Miku on the stage was now airborne and had their **angels** out. The one on the left, who had a determined expression, now sported a purple Astral Dress. She had chains on her right hand and foot, and her knee-length skirt opened around her thighs and metal wing on left side. In her right hand, she held a giant, bulky, purple lance.

The Astral Dress of the girl on the right side was bluish-purple with a small cape. She had chains on her left hand, foot, and one wing on the left side of her back, opposite of her sister. In her left hand, she wielded a whip-like chain pendulum. The twins swiped their weapons, sending a gust of wind towards Saito who dodged the attack, only for his cousin to be struck by the unexpected blow. Luckily for Shido, a **Temporal Kurumi** was able to hug him from behind before any further damage could be dealt.

"Thanks," Shido said. "Heck of a catch."

"No problem," the Temporal Duplicate replied. "You can reward me when this is over." Shido looked back up to the twin spirits.

"Kaguya. Yuzuru." He said sadly.

"I'm starting to find the persistence of you thieves annoying!" **Kaguya Yamai** exclaimed. "I will not take it easy on anyone who intends to keep our mistress from the one she loves, no matter who they might be!"

"Admonishment:" **Yuzuru Yamai** warned. "Relinquish Shido Itsuka over to our mistress and the two of you will be spared. Continue defying us and I will be left with no choice but to eliminate you two." Laughing, the Temporal Kurumi's began to rise like ghosts on the stage only to be frozen over by the child-looking girl. She was now in a short, white Astral Dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it with a rabbit-ear hood, and boots that matched. Her rabbit puppet had long since disappeared and she now rode upon her angel: a huge puppet that resembled the rabbit puppet. It had one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin.

"I'm really sorry, but…" The girl apologized. "I won't let you lay a finger on her."

"Hand over Shido. NOW." The Rabbit Puppet commanded.

" **Yoshino**. **Yoshinon**." Shido sadly said. The Temporal Kurumi's aimed their angels (Flintlock Pistols and Muskets) at the Yamai Sisters and opened fire, their attacks effortlessly deflected by the winds created by the angel Twin Spirits.

"You have got to be _JOKING_!" Kaguya shouted in annoyance. "Don't expect an attack like that to work against **Hurricane Children**!"

"Then let's see if _this_ will do the trick." Saito asked. Tapping into his **flowmotion** (and still ablaze) Saito jumped high into the air and drew his Keyblade and Battleflute back.

.

" _Wind_."

.

Saito slashed his weapons down, creating an X shaped tornado at the Yamai twins. Because of Saito's enraged state, the **Aeroga Spell** cut through their proud wind with ease and sent them flying back a bit. They still managed stand their ground, albeit barely.

"Warning: Saito is far better than expected." Yuzuru told her sister. "He is probably the most dangerous person in the room."

"A match for Hurricane Children, you say?" Kaguya grinned. "Let us test that theory. Shall we, Yuzuru?"

"Agreement: Let's do it." With that, that Yamai Twins charged at the enraged Saito who did likewise.

"I call forth…" said Kurumi.

.

" _Zafkiel_."

.

Kurumi raised her left hand, summoning the rest of her angel: a giant clock which stood behind her.

"Now then, Shido," Kurumi said. "I think you and Miku should have some alone time and whatever you do, make sure to convince her to keep out of our way when we rescue Tohka." Kurumi winked her left eye as she pressed the barrel her pistol against her lips. She then pointed the flintlock to the one on the clock.

.

" _Zafkiel_. _Aleph_."

.

After dark blood, red mist coming the one entered the barrel, Kurumi pointed her pistol at the forehead of the Temporal Kurumi that held Shido in her arms.

"Well then," Kurumi said. "I leave it to you. Good Luck, Me."

"Thanks." The Temporal Duplicate responded. "I'm not going to let either of us down, Me." With all said, Kurumi shot the duplicate, allowing her to accelerate the time on the Temporal Kurumi. The duplicate quickly got past the Hurricane Children with ease.

"No way!" Kaguya shouted, only to be blasted away from her sister by Common Darkness while her sister was kicked away by a flaming boot.

"Rule number one:" The Flaming Saito lectured. "Never take your eyes off an opponent during a fight."

Meanwhile, Yoshino and Yoshinon were ambushed by several Temporal Duplicates.

"What is your deal, weirdo?" Yoshinon cried. Surprised, Miku soon found herself face to face with the Temporal Kurumi who playfully stuck her tongue at the Diva. Quickly regaining her guard, Miku stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"No!" Shido exclaimed. "Don't let her sing." As soon as the words left his mouth, Miku found herself unable to move as the temporal hands of Kurumi's doubles held her, with another Temporal Kurumi holding her mouth from behind. Suddenly, Miku and Kurumi Temporal B began to sink into **Kurumi's Shadow**.

"What?" Shido asked. "What are you doing?" Shido went unanswered as he and Kurumi Temporal A started sinking into the Shadow as well.

"I kept the promise I made to you, Shido my sweet." Kurumi purred. "Now all you need to do is figure out a way to change her mind. You kids have fun." Kurumi giggled as Shido disappeared into her Shadow.

The Yamai Twins were losing their battle against Saito. There were so many things about the imperial that they didn't consider.

"Rule number two:" Yuzuru attempt to relieve Saito of Law of Opposition with her pendulum only for him to turn the tides back to his favor. Using his weapon, he pulled the Berserk towards him. He then rammed the butt of Common Darkness into Yuzuru's guy and finished his counter with a spin kick to her head. Yuzuru land on the ground while Kaguya rose from a crater behind her. Kaguya glared at the famed 'Agent 0' and thrusted her lance forward, creating a blast of hurricane strong wind. Seeing the attack coming from a mile away, Saito dodged the deadly squall, backflipping onto the theatre's mezzanine.

"... Always fight as though your life depends on it… **because it does**." Frustrated Kaguya sent wave after wave of wind at the young Key master who was effortlessly running on the mezzanine rail at near inhuman speed.

"What the heck!" Kaguya hollered. "Is this guy even human?" Unfortunately for the frustration spirit, she had failed see that Saito had jumped off the mezzanine and had quickly snuck up by behind her.

"Rule number three:" Saito whispered, his Keys poised to strike.

"Warning: Behind you!" Yuzuru exclaimed. Kaguya turned around in time deal a fatal blow into the Third King's left abdomen. However, Saito decked the Berserk in the face, sending her flying to the other side of the room. Saito then looked down to his newly acquired wound, which was bleeding profusely. Still showing no emotion, he crouched into his signature stance, confusing the spirits. Like a bolt of lightning, Yuzuru found herself face to face with the emotionless force.

" _Never underestimate the enemy_." Faster than the winds she was so proud of, Saito stuck her with each blade. He silently landed behind her as Yuzuru fell to the ground. Alive, just unconscious.

.

.

{- _The Encounter_ end-}

.

.

Shido stared at the sleeping spirit. He then looked up to see Kurumi slowly floating down towards him. He tilted his head to look behind her and saw a lot of her duplicate impaled on spikes of ice.

"Rough play date?" Saito joke. He may have been emotionless, but he was no stranger to making puns, albeit, dark or plain weird ones.

"You want to take on the Hermit, be my guest." Kurumi insisted. Saito then looked up to the stage to see the devil herself, still riding her puppet monstrosity. "I could do this all night long, don't get me wrong. However, I can't keep wasting anymore time."

"Sad to know time does even wait for it friend." Ignoring Shido's cruel jab, Kurumi looked into a sliver of her shadow.

"Sorry to interrupt in the middle of your little chat," she said. "but we're about to reach the time limit." Kurumi then looked to Yuzuru who was slowly waking up. Then she bounced her gaze to Kaguya who was slowly lifting herself from the floor both covered in bruises. She then gave Saito an amused look. However, she was sweating on the inside.

Kurumi was once able to used **Yud** to peek into Shido's past, learning about his family in the process. Her opinion: terrifying. What else do you call a group of forty-six to fifty-five to eight-year-old humans who surpass even above average human abilities. One of cousins, Makoto, was the Master of Hope and Despair, giving him the ability to travel through time. Shido and Mana's older sister, Miyoko was taught dream magic by a Mab El, the Fairy Queen of Light. And of course, Saito could stand his own against someone named 'Superman', a guy Shido said could destroy a world in a single blow, and _win_. As for Shido… Oh! Speak of the devil.

Shido was on his knees with Miku on the stage.

"Uh! Mistress, your back!" Yoshino cried. This proclamation drew the attention of the Yamai Twins who regained a bit of their strength. They quickly flew to the Diva.

"Are you alright?" Kaguya asked.

"Relief:" Yuzuru added. "We were worried about you."

Kurumi knelt next to the Maestro while Saito ran up behind the two of them.

"Come on, Shido." Kurumi encouraged. "Up on your feet, my dear. My power over time unfortunately has fine night limits."

"A retreat maybe the best option since we'll need the Nightmare's power later on." Saito added. "Wasting it on futility is pointless."

"No," Shido begged. "Not yet, you guys. I was getting so cl…" Shido was interrupted the sound of a trumpet and shattering ice. Shido looked to see one of his tubas materialize out of thin air and shattered a spike of ice that was launched at him by Yoshino, the Hurricane Children standing behind her.

"You threatened my mistress." The Hermit spoke. "I won't stand for it."

"But Yoshino…" Whatever Shido was about to say was interrupted by his true feelings and still glowing heart. The tuba was replaced by a large marching drum. Drum sticks slammed into the sides of the drum, creating a sound wave so strong, it slammed the hostile three spirits into the wall Miku stared at, surprising the Diva from her stupor. Shido prepared to scold the drum only to be interrupted by Kurumi.

"Are you starting to see the situation?"

"Even your emotions betray you and your instruments wish to protect you." Saito interjected. Kurumi pointed her flintlock at her temple.

.

" _Zafkiel_. _Aleph_."

.

With one shot, our trio disappeared into thin air.

.

* * *

.

\- **Alleyway Bailey** -

.

"Sorry, guys." Shido apologized as they sat on crates with their backs against the wall. "I didn't change her mind at all. I just made her mad instead."

"I told you it was futile." Saito reminded, who no longer wore his sunglasses, revealing is enchanting blue eyes. Shido his felt guilt increase.

"And after you two did so much to help me." He continued.

"I'm your bro, cuz." Saito said. "I do anything to help you." Kurumi giggled.

"The last thing I'd ever thought I'd hear from you were words of gratitude." She said. "It actually made me happy. Now, pat my head in a manner of approval." Though blushing, dropping sweat, and nervously chuckling, Shido did as he was told.

"Anyway," Kurumi said, "from everything I saw, she doesn't seem like the type who would put herself in danger just to try and stop us. More importantly, I gave her a sample platter of some of my abilities."

"Yeah," Shido agreed." I guess you're right."

"There is one thing." Kurumi place her right hand on Shido heart in a very suggestive manner. The sudden act startles the blushing Composer and rises an eye twitch from the ever-emotionless Hero.

"What that?" The uncomfortable Maestro questioned.

"You were asking Miku to join your side while you were in the Shadow, weren't you?" Kurumi asked. "So, are trying to insinuate that our help is going to be enough for you?"

"That… wasn't my intention." He whimpered as Kurumi licked his cheek. Very close to his ear, she said, "I was just teasing you." She began to nibble on Shido ear in a sexual manner while stroking his chin seductively.

"We don't how powerful the enemy we are about to face is," she said, still nibbling. "You made the right decision when you tried to increase the power of assault force, my handsome Musician."

"Thank you." Shido croaked.

"With that said," Kurumi continued. "Never, ever try to lie to me, sweetheart. You're not very good at it." She gently, but firmly bit down.

"O...kay."

"He gets it," Kurumi remember the emotionless third wheel that nobody likes. Killjoy. "Now will you stop with the sexual harassment. You're making my cousin uncomfortable." Kurumi giggled.

"My, is someone jealous?" Kurumi quipped. "Not surprising for someone who doesn't girl after girl chasing his affections. It is easy for guy like…" Kurumi failed to finish her sentence when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"You have seen our history," Saito droned. "You know about our family's _thing_. So do me a favor: I am superstitious kind dude. _Don't_ jinx me. Last thing I want is to be in the same shoes as Shido and the rest of our family." Shido looked up at Saito.

"You won't be able to avoid it." He warned. "Eventually, the **Love Polygon Curse** will find a way. So how much longer do you think you will be able to run, Saito? And when it _does_ begin, what will you do then?" Saito and Shido engaged in staring contest for a minute before Saito replied.

"For your first question, cuz," Saito answered. "I I'll just let fate decide. However, don't assume that I am running from my troubles because I am not. You know how I feel about assuming. As for the second, I'll tell them everything, but only when time is right. Any small stuff, I will only answer when asked. You know how I am. The time for secret is over, even for me. After all, you're going to tell your Polygon the truth, right." Shido smiled. Typical Saito to remain calm over something that messes with free will and true love.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kurumi said. "Shido, when this is all over, please deal my powers." Shido gasped. He never thought he'd Kurumi of all spirits ask him that question.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Kurumi nodded.

"You see everything I have done with my powers was so I could get enough power to go back in time and kill the First Spirit. However, after learning that _**she**_ is the first spirit and from what I learned about her through your memories, I now know that even I went back to that day, I would never be able to kill her." Shido looked down with a tinge of anger. Both he and Saito knew very well who the first spirit was, why she did the horrid things she has done across the worlds. And the very mention of her fuels their family's hatred, fear, and despair.

"Plus," Kurumi continued, "even by some unforeseen miracle I did kill her, there is a chance I'd never be with, Shido my dear." She looked at Shido with crazed, lustful, yet loving eyes. "And can no longer see a life without you. Saito is the right. The secrets your family has kept over the twelve years of your lives must come to an end. Besides, If you tell the other truth, my love I am most certain they will understand and more than willing to share."

"Kurumi." Shido said gently. He then gave her a warm smile. The one Kurumi forever wishes to see for the rest of her life. The he gives the other spirit. His smile of hope. His smile of… **light**. Kurumi then jumped off Shido then stopped.

"Oh! That right." Kurumi remembered. "I have some more news for you." She lifted the sides of her dress and curtsied. "I have tracked down Tohka."

"What? Really?" Shido cried. "Where is she?" Kurumi stood up and looked at the **Towers of Deus Ex Machina**.

" **D.E.M.** : **Deus Ex Machina Industries** in Building 1 of their Japan branch.

.

.

{- _Date A Live (Orchestra Version)_ -}

.

.

"Oh, right." Saito said. "Before I forget." Saito pulled out a clear glass bottle with a green star on it.

.

" _Heal_."

.

Suddenly, a large pink flower appeared over the spirit.

"Uh…" Shido began. "Why did you give you her a **potion**. She didn't really need…" Shido stop as he looked at her left eye. The inorganic clock was moving counterclockwise. "Oh! You did it to increase her time?"

"What?" Kurumi looked at Shido.

"Saito gave you potion. It's an item that contains extreme healing property. Using it can heal any wound or injury. He must have concluded that potion would be able to restore or increase your time." Kurumi turned attention back to the Hero.

"Well," Kurumi said. "As nice as that was, I think you should have used on your instead of me. I would have done okay, but..." She pointed at Saito's abdomen, "... your wound shouldn't be ignored." Saito looked down at the present he received earlier from Kaguya. It wasn't as deep as you may think, but there was a coconut sized hole.

"What the heck happened, Sai!" Shido panicked. Saito was Shido's best friend. If Saito died, Shido would never be able to live with himself.

"I tried to get the jump on Kaguya." He plainly stated. "Yuzuru ruined my plans. I am fine though. I had far worse wounds than this. Besides…" Saito pulled a blue stone that glowed. When it finished glowing, three bottles of potion and two golden spheres with three spikes on top appeared hover in the air. "I'm good."

.

" _Heal_."

.

Suddenly, the flower appeared over Saito, all his wounds vanished, leaving only the holes in his clothing. Saito then put the remaining two bottles of potions and the golden spheres into his coat pocket.

"Let's go." With that, the Trio ran off to the Towers of Deus Ex Machina.

.

.

{- _Date A Live (Orchestra Version)_ end-}

.

.

* * *

.

\- **Skyward Battlefields** -

.

The trio looked at the tower of a building that stood out amongst the rest.

"Every one of the buildings in front of us belongs to D.E.M." Kurumi said. "Building 1 is the tall skyscraper in the middle. Unfortunately, I'm not able to determine exactly which part of the building she's in."

"As long as you're sure that she's in there." Shido thanked.

"Shall we go over the plan one more time, then?" Saito asked. Kurumi nodded.

"First course of action: You, me, and Shido make our way to the target building. Then, I call in the other mes to create a distraction by attacking the outlining facilities."

"Which will help disperse the enemy attack power," Shido add, "and lessen the guard on Tohka at the same time." Suddenly, an alarm began to sound.

" **Spatial Quake** alarm?" Shido cried. Everyone in the streets and buildings began to run for shelter. Some of the buildings flashed neon signs reading 'Spatial Quake Alarm Official Announcement'.

"Why now of all times?" Shido asked. "Is there another spirit out here?"

"That doesn't seem to be the case this time around." Kurumi answered.

"They know we're here." Saito mused emotionlessly. "Which means…"

Kurumi grabbed Shido's hand and flew off to the left as Saito had jumped into air of the right to avoid a devastating ambush attack of explosive proportions.

"They must be trying to minimize the number of eyewitnesses to their orgy of violence." Behind Kurumi laid a huge heart-shaped hole where some of the roof use to be.

.

.

{- _Vim and Vigor_ -}

.

.

" **Bandersnatch**!" Shido exclaimed. An army of the humanoid dolls hovered in the air alongside some familiar creatures. They had dark-skin, shadowed faces, and jagged visage. The creatures were kitted out for aerial combat in modified aviator caps that covered the upper half of their faces and boasted shiny-rimmed goggles. The propeller on the top of the caps assists them in hovering while their bat-like wings seem to do most of the flying work. They had black elbow-length gloves featuring metal bands at the top and sharp red claws. They had bulky brown boots with blue and gold toes. But what made Saito and Shido mark them as foe was that on their thick black pants were brown silhouettes at the knees - that took the shapes of a familiar inverted heart.

" **Heartless**." Saito hissed.

"Those creatures of darkness?" Kurumi asked. "I thought you said they prey on those with hearts? So why are they with D.E.M. instead of attacking them?"

A Bandersnatch fired at the roof, forcing Kurumi and Shido to dodge three times. Kurumi jumped off the roof and…

"Come out and play, girls." … released four Temporal Duplicates. The Kurumi's began to tear the dolls apart as Kurumi finally brought an army of duplicates all of them giggling dementedly. Some of the Kurumi Duplicates shot a few of the **Air Soldiers** that attempted to get close to them. Shido, Saito, and Kurumi watched battle from the safety of one of the rooftops.

"Good to know somethings never change." Saito deadpanned.

"Yep," Shido deadpanned. "Westcott is obviously _still_ bat shit crazy if he has found a way to control the Heartless and ten munny says he still thinks our family is a group of 'false gods'."

"I'm sure he does, even though we have told the nut a million times we're not gods." Saito responded. Shido looked at Kurumi.

"Impressive." Shido complemented.

"These are the hors d'oeuvres," Kurumi said. "Just wait for the main course." Shido looked at Kurumi. "Let's change the plan up a bit, what do you say? Why don't I sick the other mes on the dolls and **wizards (A)**." She then embraced Shido in a hug.

"Then, we'll waltz passed using the cover created by the chaos." She pulled out her flintlock and summoned her angel. "Now then…"

.

" _Zafkiel_. _Aleph_."

.

A gunshot.

.

* * *

.

\- **D.E.M.'s Door** -

"We're running out time," Shido stated. "We should get moving."

"Sure," Kurumi began to walk ahead. "Fine. Whatever you say~." Kurumi was suddenly cut in have a wizard. She appeared to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She had long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She had enchanting brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye. She looked a lot like Shido. She was wearing a blue CR-Unit.

"Mana?" Shido said. **Mana Takamiya** smiled loving as she put her sword away. She then tackled Shido and Saito to the ground while happily giggling, "Brother! Cousin!" Neither could truly blame the princess for the painfully slam to the floor. People from Sanctuary Falls were all family-oriented by nature, like a worldwide wolf pack. So they can't stand being apart from their families or people they deeply care for. Using her shadow Kurumi popped her out of a wall.

"Another violent welcome from you," Kurumi giggled. "It's nice to see that somethings don't change." And though very friendly people, can be quite aggressive towards they don't trust or simply don't like. An example is Mana pointing her realizer at the taunting spirit.

"Stand down." Saito ordered.

"Did you actually think a cheap shot like that could finish off the likes of me?" The Nightmare asked.

"No," Mana replied. "But I saw the chance and I took it. Maybe next time, I'll be lucky enough to permanently erase that creepy smile of your."

"What an amusing thing to say," Kurumi laughed. "Did someone who survived by chance on a whim lose her memory from fear?"

"STAND down, both of you." Shido ordered. "We really don't have time for this." Kurumi sighed and said, "Actually, this works out perfectly for me." Kurumi looked at Shido.

"There's an entirely different matter I'd like to settle with D.E.M. before go. So we should split up for time being. You should be fine with Mana keeping an eye you."

"But you won't be fine with all the Heartless flying around." Saito reminded the spirit. "Spirit or not, the Heartless will only grow stronger and your weapons won't completely protect your heart from being consumed. So, Shido…" Saito pointed at Kurumi. "I'm going with her." Saito began to walk up to Kurumi much to Shido irritation and Mana's worry.

"What about our strategy?" Shido asked.

"Don't worry your little head about it," Kurumi said as she pulled Saito up into her shadow. "My doppelgangers will continue creating a diversion for you."

"Oh! I called some reinforcements to help out." Saito said.

"Really, who?" Shido asked.

"Tomoki."

.

* * *

.

\- **Skyward Battlefield** -

.

Saito stood on a rooftop with Common Darkness and Law of Opposition drawn and ready as a squadron of wizards, Air Soldiers, and Bandersnatch hovered above. Saito then felt a buzz coming from his pocket. He pulled an earpiece that was given to him by the _Fraxinus_ crew. He put on his ear.

"Dell Computers: this is Jim." Saito answered.

Saito, A female voice asked. Can you hear… Wait. Who's Jim?

"I took another job in another world," Saito replied. "So, are you back to normal now, Kotori?"

Yes, **Kotori Itsuka** said, fortunately. I want to apologize. Apparently, I told you and Shido to die and some other mean stuff. But, I didn't mean any of it.

"I know. Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

So, you forgive me?

"Of course. Why wouldn't forgive my cousin" Saito's response to the Efreet off guard.

"I know what you are thinking," Saito said. "But blood or not, you took Shido in as your older brother. So, I see no reason for me not to treat like a cousin. Guess what I'm trying say is welcome to the family the, cuz." Saito could now here Kotori crying tears of joy on the other side of the line.

"Don't cry."

Okay. Kotori sniffs. So, what the heck are you doing. Shido says you're not with him.

"I'm on the front lines." Saito replied as a swarm of new heartless appeared. They had spherical, black heads with glowing, yellow eyes and jagged mouths. Their heads were surrounded by large, two-pronged, beak-like helmets that sported black spikes on either of their sides. The helmets themselves were orange and the Heartless emblem was on their tops. Their bodies were also spherical, black, and only slightly larger than their heads. They lacked arms, and their legs were thin and didn't have distinct digits. They had propellers attached to their rears that they use to fly. Their necks and body were separated by a thin, cyan line.

The **Rapid Thrusters** joined the fray.

EXCUSE ME! Kotori panicked.

"Calm down," Saito told her as he struck down three Rapid Thrusters that attempt to come at him. He didn't look at them as they drew close; his eyes closed from Kotori screaming in his ear.

No way! Kotori barked. I won't accept it! Get out there NOW. Saito flew into the air and began attacking the enemy at unnatural speeds.

"Too bad," Saito replied, cutting another bandersnatch in half. "Kurumi can handle the wizards and bandersnatch…" Saito used **strike raid** on a wizard who tried to snipe him unnoticed. "… but she doesn't stand a chance against the Heartless."

WHAT! Kotori yelled. The Heartless are there! That's it. No more arguing. Get back to the _Fraxinus_ NOW! I trying to prevent my idiot cousin from going into a freaking furnace with no guarantee that you'll come out alive! And by the way, your life is just as important as the people you're protecting! Saito was suddenly blow up by an unforeseen realizer and launched into a Kurumi Duplicate who caught him time. The Kurumi Duplicate looked at him with concern with his newly acquired bruises and cuts, however, Saito merely gave her a reassuring nod and she let go, letting him continue.

"Last I checked, cuz," Saito said. "What I do is not up to you. And not like fighting alone. The cavalry should arrive in…" A **Bolt Tower** appeared out of nowhere. It had a spherical black head with glowing yellow eyes. Its head was placed near the base of a tall, vaguely pyramidal structure that surrounds it. The apparatus was predominantly red with yellow and lavender patterns decorating its edges. Four large, conical, yellow spikes were set in its base, and three smaller, silver ones adorned its top. It also had a curled, brown antenna on its top. Its Heartless emblem was on the front of the structure, above the Heartless's head. It attempted to fire an electric flash from it antenna, which Saito dodged. He then used Law of Opposition to strike it face with powerful blow.

"Three."

Saito dodged a head butt.

"Two."

Saito was now a yard away from the Heartless.

"One."

 _Boom_

In a sonic boom, the Bolt Tower was obliterated by a strong speeding force, followed by someone roaring, "GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" When the dust settled, a young man had taken the place of the Heartless. He appeared to be a normal teenager. His most notable features are his black hair, which had an ahoge which was a recognizable trait amongst most of the members of the Imperial Family. His incredible brown eyes burned with pure unadulterated rage and a 'punch first, ask questions while punching' attitude. He wore a white, blur lined haori that had a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore his robot black armor with white circuitry, with the patterns on his chest and back. The same attire he acquired from **The Grid** those twelve years ago. In his hand was his Keyblade, **Dual Disk White**. As its name implies, the Dual Disc White was comprised of two large discs. The upper disc which forms the teeth was based on an **Identity Disk** , while the grip bears a resemblance to the baton used to form a **Light Cycle**. The Keyblade's color scheme is reminiscent of The Grid's overall aesthetic, only it is a keyblade with neon blue accents. The Keychain is an Identity Disk from the Grid attached by a cordlike neon chain. This was the strongest member of the **House of Infinite Suns (H.O.I.S.)** , second to Yukinari Sasaki. This was **Tomoki Sakurai** , one of the two emperors of the fallen Sanctuary Falls.

"Have you thought about anger management class?" Saito asked.

"Screw you, Saito!" Tomoki barked at his cousin.

Who's that? Kotori asks. Saito hands Tomoki a spare ear piece.

"This Tomoki Sakurai," he tells the commander. "I'm a cousin to Saito Hiraga and Shido Zieke. Who is this?" Tomoki raised he keyblade and shouted,

.

" _Defense_ ,"

.

... using **Reflectga** to protect himself and Shido from an attack from some wizards.

I am Kotori Itsuka, The spirit replied. Commander of the _Fraxinus_. And Shido Zieke-Itsuka's little sister.

"Little sister?" The Knight asked.

Yeah, Kotori said nervously. You see, my parents adopted Shido and…

"Say no more." Tomoki interrupted as he struck the air with DDW, creating a sonic boom so strong, it made a shock wave in the air, knock away fifty bandersnatch and obliterated twenty-five Heartless. "Any sibling of any of my cousins is cousin of mine." Tomoki smiled, know some where, the latest addition to the H.O.I.S. was watching.

"I hope you don't mind though," Tomoki began again. "But I brought along a few friends, seven of which cannot get involved in a battle like this," Tomoki and Saito dodged a pair of Kurumi Duplicate that were attacking a **Battleship** Heartless, "They are in a van in an alley below us."

Will have _Fraxinus_ pick them up. What van are we look for?

.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Chapter II - _The Journey Begins, Part 2_

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter is getting a little too long. Basically, this that one seen in the anime where we see Saito get pulled in Halkeginia by Louise. Has you can see I am not finished yet. However, I will continue in Part 2. I like give a shout out to foxchick1: Thank you for your support. And for those ready to send their criticism on how I have portrayed the characters, please remember they are OOCs. Please leave your reveiws. I enjoy reading them. And with that, this is KingKimi0317 saying: See ya later, Storytellers.

 **PS:** I tried to make the chapter longer to make up for Chapter I. I'm sorry I was not able to finish this one and split it into two parts.

 **PPS:** 22 pages long. That is a record breaker for me.


	4. Author's Announcement

. .

 _ **Author's Announcement**_

.

Apologies, but, again, this is not a chapter update. I am still feeling a bit stuck on **Chapter II** \- _The Journey Begins, Part 2_. And I still think the plan I came up with can help me. As some of you may know, I am currently working on the a prequel series for the AU _Kingdom Hearts_ series I call _Heart of Infinity_. Prequel series takes after my yet to be released _Heart of Infinity: Birth by Sleep_ and before _Heart of Infinity_ 1\. It is based on the youngest Key Masters in history known as the House of Infinite Suns, an Imperial Court of Sanctuary Falls, a world that fell shortly after the events of BbS. HOIS is made up of the members of the Imperial Family's children (See AN of **Prologue** \- _Dive to the Heart_ ) who continue to rule over the survivors of their world's fall darkness. Survivors who now live scattered across the worlds. And so I have decided to write three Fanfiction alongside _Heart of Infinity: Familiar of Zero_ based on six other members of HOIS. I was planning on letting you, my fellow Storytellers decided, however, from the way things were going, I would have forgotten the story completely. I am sorry about that. Once I finish chapter one of the three other Fanfictions, I will finish **Chapter II** \- _The Journey Begins, Part 2_ , and switch between the Fanfictions. Again, I apologize to the followers of this fanfiction, but this is the only thing I can think of to keep my mind on the story. So here is the roster:

 _ **The Unpopular Quest**_ \- Tomoko Kuroki, a seemingly unpopular girl, has finally regained her memories and true personality after one of the curses placed on her by Tierre Monamie Le Sombre de La Vallière, a vengeful deity from the **Continent of Halkeginia** , who holds a misplaced grudge against Yukinari, is mysteriously. However, with one curse gone, Key Mistress must now deal with her Love Polygon Curse, a curse strong enough to manipulate free will and true love. What will Destiny have in store for this Queen of the fallen Sanctuary Falls? And will she find the one who broke her curse? (Tomoko Kuroki. Yuri Harem, Incest Curse. OOC. Slight world travel. Harem: Yū, Megumi, Kiko, Kotomi K, Hina, Yuri, Yoshida, Ucchi)(WataMote x Kingdom Hearts)

 _ **Genius and Test**_ \- After an attempted suicide, Akihisa Yoshii's curse is broken a mysterious figure named "Morgana", the Wielder of the Angel, Uriel, who calls herself "the First Spirit". Regaining his memories and Superhuman mentality, the one of the two Emperors of the fallen Sanctuary Falls is out for vengeance, and concocts a plan with Headmaster Kaoru Toudou to punish his two members of his Love Polygon, the treacherous Class 2-F, and the rest of the school for their poor sportsmanship. Sometimes, forgiveness comes at price. Please welcome Class 2-S and thus begins Fumizuki Academy's first Summoner Test _Civil_ War! (Akihisa Yoshii. Multiple personality disorder. Incest Curse. Loli. Harem. Little world traveling. OOC. Harem: Akira, Miharu Z, Shouko, Mizuki, Minami, Hazuki, Hiromi, Yūko, Aiko K, Miho, Mayumi, Ritsuko, Sumire, Yoshiko, Youko, Yuuka) (Baka and Test x Kingdom Hearts)

 _ **Hope by Despair**_ \- After spending a week fighting each other for Makoto Naegi, Makoto Love Polygon are approached by Makoto's First Ex-Wife, Alexandra, who tells them truth about Naegi and his siblings, Komaru, Hajime, and Izuru. Coming to terms with the Love Polygon Curse and the true identity of the SHSL Lucky Key Master, Junko leads the Love Polygon enter a romantic relationship with the ever understanding King. But how will they react to Makoto's adopted kids who call themselves "the Warriors of Hope". (Makoto Naegi. Master of Hope and Despair. Harem. Slight world traveling. Slight Yaoi. Komaru x Byakuya. Hajime x Sato. Hajime and Izuru Twins. Touko and Syo twins. Harem: OC: Alexandra Naegi; Natasha Bond (SHSL?); Yua Erednay (SHSL ?), Sayaka, Kyoko K, Chihiro F, Celes, Touko, Syo, Aoi, Sakura O, Junko, Muruko, Chisa, Chiaki, Ibuki, Mikan, Hiyoko S, Akane O, Sonia N, Mahiru, Peko, Seiko, Ruruka, Miaya, Kotomi I, Karen K, Suzuko, Kiriko N, Aiko U, Tsubasa, Asukasei, Kaede A, Maki, Himiko Y, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Miu, Tsumugi, Natsumi K, Kanon, Ikue, Misaki, Mekuru, Hiroko. Adopted Imperial Members: Monaca Towa (Key Wielder Apprentice), Masaru Daimon (Key Wielder Apprentice), Kotoko Utsugi (Keyblade Wielder Apprentice), Jataro Kemuri (Battleflute Wielder Apprentice), Nagisa Shingetsu (World Traveler Apprentice)) (Danganronpa x Kingdom Hearts)

And that is the roster. Thank you and I will have **Prologue** \- _The Master of Hope and Despair_ for _Heart of Infinity: Hope by Despair_ up as soon as I can. Till then, this is KingKimi317 saying: See ya later, Storytellers

 **PS:** There will be a surprise bonus FanFiction that will be published before _Hope by Despair_. The name of the FanFanfiction will be a surprise.


End file.
